1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to belt and necktie holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new belt and necktie holding device for holding a plurality of neckties and belts in an organized manner which will preserve the shape of the neckties and belts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of belt and necktie holding devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that holds a plurality of neckties and belts by way of a relatively small apparatus such that the apparatus may easily be positioned within a closet or removed from the closet and fit into a garment bag. This should also be accomplished without concern that the neckties or belt will come loose from their secured position.